


Always Have Maui

by AshelleArdale



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshelleArdale/pseuds/AshelleArdale
Summary: It started as a one-night stand in Maui, but Seth and Becky find they have a hard time staying away from each other over the years. Slowly but surely, they find they're addicted to each other and that might not be such a bad thing.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Always Have Maui

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a fic about the characters of Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins, not the actual people and their actual lives. Not speculating that they hooked up after the beach photoshoot in Hawaii (https://www.instagram.com/p/BHQgQ9LDx45/) but hey it works for the story!

**June, 2016: Maui Hawaii **

Becky was exhausted. They had spent the last week working live shows throughout Southern California and Mexico, and just when she thought the work was done, they called her for a series of media spots in Hawaii. Well, really, they called Seth and Charlotte for media spots, and her for one singular Make a Wish recipient. She couldn’t say she wasn’t flattered to be the one the little girl wanted to meet, or that she wouldn’t have preferred to be there in the hospital than at the local news stations. It just stung, as always, for Charlotte to be the golden girl and her to be the sidekick. It was bad timing, with Charlotte just having won the Women’s Championship at Mania. All anyone wanted to talk about was her and Sasha, they all seemed to forget that Becky was in that match too.

Oh, and on the subject of things that were really annoying about Charlotte today, she acted like she knew everything about everything. Earlier in the day, WWE had taken advantage of the setting to do a mini photo shoot on the beach. Bikini pics weren’t exactly her favorite thing about being a so-called Diva, but hey, she was in great shape. Plus, all was fair, they made Seth do it too in a pair off board shorts sat a little too low on his hips. They sat in the on a towel off-camera during Seth’s turn and Charlotte smirked at her.

“What?”

“You’re enjoying the view.” Charlotte grinned deviously.

“We’re in Hawaii so,”she gestured to the picturesque ocean scene. 

“You know exactly what I meant.”

Becky rolled her eyes and didn’t bother to respond. If she was totally honest, she was trying very hard NOT to watch Seth in the water. He had noticeably done anything but look at her while she was on camera, he had even struck up a conversation with Charlotte about what kind of birds shared the beach with them. BIRDS Charlotte had emphasized as though it was a punchline all on its own. Becky wanted to talk about anything other than the way she felt when he took off his shirt and retied his hair. They were friends, it was weird.

It was just the three of them in Maui, so Charlotte and Becky split a room and Seth booked his own. All agreed on an early night. Charlotte had done her 10-step skincare routine and then fallen asleep right on top of the covers the moment she lay down. Despite being well and truly exhausted, Becky wasn’t ready. She’d done this so often that she knew attempts to sleep would be futile and infuriating. Instead, she turned the lights off and went out to the balcony to enjoy the stars and the soft sound of the ocean waves in the distance.

“Fancy meeting you here,” said a voice as soon as she stepped out. To her left, her balcony was pressed up against the room next door’s, Seth’s. He sat in the hanging swing with his glasses on and a softcover book open on his lap.

“Hey,” she leaned over her the ledge towards his, “Can’t sleep either?”

“Nah, too pretty out here. Gotta enjoy it while we can right?”

“True,” she looked off towards the beach, “does it ever get to ya that we visit all these amazing places but hardly ever actually see them?”

“Yeah, it gets to me a lot,” he smiled at her before gesturing his head towards his balcony. “Wanna join me?”

A few minutes later, she sat on the stool of his balcony table, engrossed in a conversation with Seth. The two of them could talk for hours, always had that kind of friendship. Their talks would meander and veer off course before losing their way entirely. Sometimes they would change subjects half a dozen times. When it fizzled out, that was okay too, they also found they enjoyed the silence with each other. It was a rare quality in a friend, she cherished it. It was one of those nights, where they could probably have talked for hours if left to their own devices. Her back was starting to lock up, though.

“Move over,” she told him, forcing him to scoot and make room for her on the swing. He scoffed but did as she asked. There was enough, but only just, and their arms were pushed up against each other. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” he said in a low voice. “Hey, how are you?”

“Oh I’m good, lot’s goin’ on, y’know-“

“No, Bex, really,” he looked at her with an intensity in his dark eyes that made her skin tingle. “How are you?”

She nodded, “I’m okay, I’m getting through it. I’m tough.”

“Don’t I know it. But it’s okay,” his fingertips brushed the tops of hers, “if you’re not.”

Becky paused for a moment, playing it out in her head before leaning gently against his shoulder and resting there. His arm adjusted, sliding back around her waist but not quite holding her. “Thanks.”

“I’m here, is all I’m saying.”

“I know,” she looked up at him, “you’re a good friend.”

He shook his head, “I just know that you are too damn good to feel like you’re not good enough. You’re incredible in the ring, you’re a locker room leader, you’re…you’re just a good person you’ve earned this. I wish they could see that.” He took a sharp inhale and looked off, a little bit of pink rising in his cheeks. “Anyway…”

Becky reached up and placed a slow kiss on his cheek, lingering probably a moment longer than she should’ve because it felt so damn good. When she pulled away, she saw he had closed his eyes and they fluttered open hazily.

“Thank you,” she repeated.

Seth turned towards her, his eyes dark and wanting. His fingers played with the belt loops of her shorts as he leaned forward, painfully slow. Maybe Becky was the one moving in slow motion, it was hard to tell as their lips touched. It was as intense as his eyes, it fully wrapped around her, making everything else completely fall away. She closed her eyes and moaned into it, feeling Seth’s breath catch as she did.

“Sorry,” she chuckled as they just barely pulled apart, “been a minute since I was kissed like that.”

He shook his head in response, pulling her legs up over his lap before tangling both hands in her hair and pulling her back in. Her own fingers wrapped around his neck, desperate to be closer and closer to him, to make that glorious feeling last forever. Eventually, they were forced to come up for air and Seth looked at her with blown pupils.

“You wanna come inside with me?” his voice quaked more than she would’ve thought from his reputation. It made her smile.

“Yeah, I do.”

Seth regained his confidence after walking her back towards the bedroom. A cocky smirk started to form across his face when she pulled her tank top up over her head. As soon as he was sure she was his for the night, all insecurity and uncertainty fell away. She had to admit, he was smooth. There were plenty of rumors of him in bed, and okay, she had thought about it before this moment. But at the same time it wasn't all there was, for his little chuckles and teasing grins, they were matched with moments of gentleness and kindness.

“Whoa, easy,” he grinned, catching her around the waist as her legs hit the back of the bed and she started to lose her balance, “easy. I got you.”

With that he lowered her down slowly, crawling over her and peppering her neck with kisses.

“They didn’t tell me you were sweet,” she laughed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his bare chest on hers.

“They?” he asked between kisses, “who is they, exactly?

“I dunno, them!” she struggled to remember where she had heard all those rumors about Seth and was coming up empty. Admittedly, it was hard to think with his hands roaming her body.

“I’m not sweet,” he pouted, “that makes me sound lame.”

“Right,” she took his head in her hands, pressing her lips to his, “you’re very tough and sexy.”

“Damn right,” his left hand grabbed her hips more roughly and his opposite fingers went right between her thighs. He teased her for a moment before diving in. She responded with a yelp and an arch of her back. His fingers started on a fast rhythm, wasting no time to get her melting at his touch. When she was approaching her edge he pulled back, earning a whine from her. “Patience,” he snickered. “I’ll give you what you came for.”

“I didn’t come for-“

“Shh, I know I just,” he blushed, “I don’t think either of us exactly expected this.”

“C’mere,” She pulled him into a deep kiss and he had to struggle out of it in order to retrieve a condom from his bag.

For a moment, he almost looked nervous as he climbed back on top of her. It faded as he met her eye and pushed in, or at least she stopped noticing, too caught up in the feeling of him. He cursed under his breath as they navigated the awkward first-time moments, trying to find how their bodies fit together. When he hit on just the right spot, she cried out and could feel him relax.

He started moving on a steady pace, fast in and slowly out. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to get him deeper with every movement. A string of moans, curses, and Gaelic slang spilled out of her mouth with no rhyme or reason. She was close to the edge when she decided she wanted to be on top and pushed him down to the mattress.

His eyes glimmered with amusement as she did. Becky sat up on her knees, steadying herself with her hands on his abs. She was pretty sure he was flexing and wasn’t the least bit surprised. The position gave her more control, so she set the pace faster, no room for teasing. He was the one cursing now, and it spurred her on further. Tipping her head back, letting it wash over her in one big moan that sent a shiver all the way down her spine.

“Fuck,” he groaned with a slight grimace. “You got another in there?”

Becky sucked in air as they both slowed. She shook her head, “not tonight. Damn…”

“Oh thank god,” he let himself go, his eye rolling back. The intensity had clearly worn both of them out and Becky let herself collapse down towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “That was…pretty incredible Bex.”

“You should talk,” she nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m gonna clean up,” he lowered her down to the bed, earning a happy hum from her as her head hit the pillow. “You uh, you sticking around?”

She smiled, “sure.”

In the morning, she woke up with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. She ran her leg up and down his and enjoyed the feeling for a moment. He held her tighter, letting out a sigh.

“It’s too early Bex. Unless you’re looking for some morning sex.”

“Nah, too early,” she cuddled up against him. “Why’re you awake?”

“Because you’re awake. Why are you awake?”

Another buzz jogged her memory. “Oh,” she reached over to the bedside table despite his protests. Returning her head to his chest, she opened the text message and chuckled.

_Charlotte 7:12am: Hey babe _

_Charlotte 7:13am: You out for coffee or something?_

Seth read it over her shoulder and let out a nervous laugh. Becky didn’t bother lying, Charlotte was uncanny in her lie detector ability and anyway, she just got laid.

_Becky 7:14am: Nah, I’m at Seth’s._

_Charlotte 7:15am: Oh okay, was going to tell you to pick me up a mocha. Have fun ;)_

“Jesus,” Seth grumbled under his breath. “She seemed unsurprised.”

“Not in a million years.”

“Glad to know I’m pathetic,” he rolled his eyes but Becky planted a long kiss on his cheek. He ran his hand through her hair and held her to him. “This was…”

“Fantastic?”

“I was going to say unexpected.” He grinned, “but fantastic works too. Do you…want to do it again?”

“Told ya,” she buried her face in the crook of his neck, “too early.”

He flushed, “I meant another time. Like, after we have dinner or coffee or whatever.”

“Oh,” she raised her head to meet his eye. “I’m not…really lookin’ for that. I mean, you’re great,”

“Becky,”

“I like hangin’ out with you and-“

“Becky, stop.” He chuckled and took her hand, “it’s okay. I get it.”

“I’m sorry I just…”

“It’s okay. We’ll always have Maui, yeah?”

She nodded and kissed him. Suddenly it didn’t seem too early for another round at all.


End file.
